My Babysitters a Vampire Set story
by 17robots
Summary: A boy gets to visit the set of My babysitters a vampire and falls for Vanessa. But does she fall for him first?...
1. The beginning

It was a normal day in the town of canton. All was quiet and normal. Me and my family were sitting in the kitchen all huddled around my he tv in the kitchen.

"She's the girl next door. Girl next door. Have the heart that is pure," sang the tv.

My sisters were gawking at the boys while I was all over the girl. Sarah. Yeah that's her name. She was amazing looking. She was all dressed in the dancing outfit with Erica.

_don't I wish I was on the show. Working with the cast. Acting at the set. Being in Canada. _

_The best. _

_ The next day at school_

I went to my locker and got my books. I was a lonely college student. I lived near my college so I was able to go home at night. Anyway, I was a spindly kid and nobody talked to me, so life was pretty boring. I had science first, social studies second, advanced reading/English third, and calculus last. I was a straight a student and had perfect attendance all of my life. I was teased, harassed both sexually and mentally, bullied, rejected by hundreds of girls, ect. Life at school was boring. The only thing that cheered me up was on a friday afternoon( going onto evening) watching the newest episodes of my babysitters a vampire. Now that the season is over I have nothing exciting to do. But, I have heard rumors about them holding auditions for season 3. So, I am looking forward in to getting into an argument with my parents about that and why I shouldn't go for it. But I am still looking forward into maybe watching the new season next summer.

At the house

i was in my pjs and was watching the tv while brushing my teeth while watching the tv. A commercial came on about my babysitters a vampire. It said that it was going to have a contest that, you had to write a minimum of a 250 word essay on why you should be on the show for next year. I paused the tv as fast as I can, spit the toothpaste out and halt some notebook paper and a pencil. I quickly wrote down the address down on the envelope and started writing.

After 3 hours of writing and coming up with my résumé, and a very detailed explaination on why I should be on the show. I shoved it in the mail box and started waiting.

After a week or so of waiting I checked the mail box and there was a letter inside. Addressed to me. I opened it and started reading.


	2. The arrival

"We are pleased at your submission and are happy to sat that yoU WON!" I shouted. I started to jump around and cheer. Thno letter also said that I will go to Canada next week And that they would pick me up in a limo. I was so excited. I went into my room and looked at the picture of vanessa Morgan that I had gotten from the Internet and moved my hand around the picture's face and said to myself,"Someday we will be together."

School the next day

i literally blew through the day because saw was so excited about going to Canada to meet the cast.

" But what am I going to do about my sisters? What am I going to tell my parents? How am I going to tell my parents?"

All of these questions started zooming through my head as I drove home from home. In fact, I had almost wrecked when I thought of the worst question possible.

"What if they say NO?"

I decided not to worry about it for a while and just carry on.

That night at dinner

I was eating some pizza and and was silent. I hadn't even touched the pepperoni ones yet and I knew why. If I was going to tell my parents. My containment of my inner emotions must have slipped out because my mom had asked more what was wrong. I asked them if I could and told them I had a week to respond. They thought about it and they said that I could go, but I had to bring my sisters. I agreed and finished my dinner.

the next day

I could not wait. It was going to be amazing because I was going to meet the cast if my babysitters a vampire.

It was a crisp morning. Sunny and warm. I was in my room when I heard a car pull up onto the driveway. I ran to my window and lookedn outside. A limo. I ran outside to meet the driver.

"Are you the contest winner?" the limo driver asked.

"yes," I replied.

He opened the door and I stepped inside. Inside there was everyone from the cast of My Babysitters a Vampire. My sisters came in 12 minutes later. They started the limo and we were off.


End file.
